epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:TKandMit/GTA V vs GoodFellas. Epic Rap Battles of Heroes and Villains Season 2 Mid-Season Finale
First off, read these cool battles that were uploaded earlier today, along with this. Alright, now that that's out of the way, welcome to the mid-season finale of Season 2! And showing off how disorganized I am, I bring you a battle that absolutely no one suggested! This was not planned at all for this season and was added in at the last minute due to me scrapping the original battle intended for this slot, which was House M.D. vs Hippocrates. Sorry, Cave. Regardless, I bring forward a battle of gangster trios, two different mediums I've both grown to love: the Martin Scorsese crime film protagonist and antagonists, The GoodFellas: Henry Hill, Jimmy Conway, and Tommy DeVito, battling Rockstar's Grand Theft Auto V heroes: Franklin Clinton, Michael De Santa, and Trevor Philips. Each team is composed of three major personalities; the older and aged control-freak, the everyman turned threatening gangster, and the fucking psychopath. With that, let's get started. Cast DeStorm Power as Franklin Clinton EpicLLOYD as Michael De Santa Nice Peter as Trevor Philips Link Neal as Henry Hill Jesse Wellens as Jimmy Conway Wax as Tommy DeVito Intro Epic Rap Battles of Heroes and Villains! Versus! Begin! Battle GTA V - 0:32 Boom! The best hustler coming from Grove Street Families! Causing casualties casually, stacking massive fees from tragedies! You wanna be a gangsta, Henry? Better head for the Hill, We get millions of millions, while you’re sitting in jail. We’re not ones to rat, but we’re besting these pests! Already paid Lester and the rest, now what’s left? Let’s hang him by their necks! Make them look like car wrecks! With a flow so wet, let’s waterboard them ‘til they’re dead! I’m walking Hell on Earth! I’ll put you in the ground! I rule the streets and the skies! Tommy better flee town! We're professionals. You GodFather types are phonies! We're real! You gon' feel lonely when you snitch on your homies! I'll leave ya dead! I got a clearer head when I'm snorting meth! We don't gotta shoot! Your Family's already full of death! Got the comeback to swipe diamonds; swimming in money! Why shoes, when your rhymes need the shining? Now that’s funny! GoodFellas How am I funny? You gonna let 'em get away with that? I smell a rat! I'll stab you like I did to Billy Batts! I've never seen bigger idiots giving us such disrespect! We come to you as friends, then we’ll whack you in a sec! I'll rip you limb from limb! I'll chop Chop to bits, Got ya cars shot to shit, and watch you get pinched! I've been in this game since fourteen, so a forty year old snorting? You just bore me, watch, Lamar would do anything for me! Put you bitches up in front, there’s a wire around your throat, We buy enterprises so much, then set fire to the show! Meaning when we’re lighting the mic, we’re lighting the Mike You’re obvious antics run on fighting your fights with rifles and knives! We’ve been killing you since the start, you just didn’t know it, Sure, your crimes will pay off, you just don’t gotta show it. And you two met when Franklin couldn’t steal your truck, So you learned two things: Don’t rap with your friends, and always keep your mouth shut. Michael De Santa Slow down, I can handle your threats but T might go off with anger, Regardless on how it goes, I’m not scared by you three bit gangsters. I'm making moves and movies - both blows yours away, Swindling you's a better payoff than your takeoff at JFK. Jimmy Conway What's that, huh? We'll whack ya like what's left of Lufthansa Then go back to the the party and celebrate in the Copacabana! You insult me when I steal trucks better than you three? Calling us three bit? Please, you barely got 8-bit beat. Trevor Philips Oh, right! We can't beat a game, but we can beat shoe shiners, Whose rhymes are looser than the foot of a Spider! I cause the demise of the bikers, you couldn't supply a writer To write your lines for you; I'm your worst fucking nightmare! Tommy DeVito Go fuck your mother, Trevor, you already got enough problems, You and M are two dogs in the painting, looking opposite! While your nigger is watching his ass, standing back Knowing that if he didn't do that, he'd be lit a match by your gas! Franklin Clinton I'm sick of you racist motherfuckers, this is grade-A Payback! If only Tommy was a made man as easily as he is made mad! And then there's the final Wiseguy, blowing more than he could peddle, Messing with the Trifecta is a Deathwish, and the drama never settles. Henry Hill You must be out of your mind if you think you’re one of a kind, A simple thug committing ruggish crimes, in a game that’s just a punchline! The only five stars you got was being wanted, now you’re getting Stack’d! You don’t want to stand to the GoodFellas, Frank, go back home to your aunt. GTA V That’s it! I’m calling Lester, putting these pests to rest! Tommy’s getting executed, and the Gent’s under arrest! You better pray for your lives or you’ll end up like Devin! Kifflom! You’re sure to get it coming when we’re heading for THE BIG ONE! GoodFellas Didn't I tell you to go fuck your mother? (Bing, bang, pow!) It looks like her med’s already got that covered. We’re the greatest! We’ll beat you purple like that Saint is! We are famed with legacy, you strangers have been WASTED! Who won?! Who's next? Epic Rap Battles of Heroes and Villains! Who won? GTA V Gang GoodFellas Hints for next battle: Hints for next off-season: |-|stuff= . |-|Scrapped lyrics= Here's some lyrics that didn't make the cut. You busters have been busted! You two bust, but can't be trusted! ---- You bitches better be rapping with us or we'll pull triggers on these- NIIIIGGAAAAAS! Lamar's riskin' business to give you disses 'Cause this is some real OG shit, step off'a the block If you're wishin' for Death, than face the face of this Glock! I got a history of runnin' from cops, you three just buy 'em off I'm not carin' for Karen, it's fare to keep me scarin' When your own family's weary of that suit you've been wearin'! Category:Blog posts